


Parody: Baby Ko Bass Pasand Hai

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The POV of 'Shivudu' on the fiery princess of Kuntala, as a parody of Baby Ko Bass Pasand Hai.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Baby Ko Bass Pasand Hai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



Re lakk-dhak lakk-dhak rajkumari ke

Haav bhaav mein teji

Re anpadh angadh Shivudu uthaaye

Uske to nakhre ji

Wo likhi padhi

Wo khuli chhuri

Wo hukam kare

Bas khadi khadi

Arre bauraya sa Shivudu kare bas

Hain ji, hain ji, hain ji!

Re lakk-dhak lakk-dhak rajkumari ke

Haav bhaav mein teji…

Palki ka parda phodke

Nikli uski ankhiyaan re

Bijli jaise vaar kare woh

Daakuon ko thagiyaan re

Haaye mere paas se hoke

Phir woh doot se jaake boli

Rajmata decide kariyo

Ab teer chale ya gaali

Kyunki?

Baby ko bows pasand hai

Jab wo daante

Mujhko uska josh pasand hai

Baby ko bows pasand hai


End file.
